The invention relates to an arrangement of at least two elements to be connected to each other and to a method for producing such an arrangement.
A coil body and a housing, as elements to be connected to each other, in which the elements are made up of thermoplastic material, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,312. The cylindrical coil body has wedge-shaped annular grooves in one region of its outer cylinder jacket; the coil itself is fastened between one part of the coil body, which serves as an end plate for the coil, and a disk retained on the cylinder. At high temperatures, both the thermoplastic material and the housing can fuse together in some regions during assembly, producing a tight cohesion of these parts to each other. The annular grooves on the coil body and an additional annular groove on the coil end plate effect a firm hold by their intermeshing with the material comprising the housing.
In arrangements subject to especially severe mechanical and thermal strains, such as in rpm sensors in motor vehicles, developing cracks at the connecting points can lead to gaps, through which moisture, for instance, can pass. As the thermoplastic material hardens as well, shrinkage can create a gap between the coil body and the housing that impairs the functioning of the arrangement.